Solar cells may be used to power devices on shelves, such as a retail shelf. For example, a scale may measure the weight of contents on the shelf in order to determine the quantity of contents on the shelf. A position sensor may detect movement of contents on the shelf. Lights positioned on or near the shelves may be provided to illuminate the contents of the shelf. Solar cells positioned on or near the shelves may charge and recharge a battery. A microprocessor may draw its power from the battery, and periodically activate the scale, position sensor, lights or other devices with the shelf, which are also powered from the battery. When activated, these devices may perform their respective functions, which may include communicating with the microprocessor (e.g., in order to inventory shelf contents). In order to efficiently utilize energy from the battery, the microprocessor controls the power harvesting of the solar cell and powers down devices when they are not in use. Moreover, in order to interact with people, such as customers, the shelves require a separate photo detector. Generally, these photo-detectors are very basic devices and do not readily distinguish between a customer walking by and a customer interacting with the shelf contents (e.g., reaching for a product on the shelf). Cameras used in conjunction with human-recognition software may be used, though this is quite complex and costly.
Accordingly, there is a need for system and method for improved solar-powered shelves that interact with people.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.